Princess Snowangel Midwinter
Owned by Andalite 'Appearance ' Short, with pale skin, light blue eyes and white-blonde hair, usually in a ponytail. Small, white feathers line her hairline, and they rise and fall with her mood, standing up like a crown when she's happy, and laying flat when she's sad. She wears a choker with a sapphire pendant on it. She is roughly 14 or 15. 'Personality' She is very social and chatty. Somewhat goofy at times. Her main goal is to make people happy, even if it ruins her reputation. She is easily excited and will give anything and anyone chance. She wants to be everyone's friend and if they seem difficult, hey, that just makes it more fun! She enjoys playing matchmaker with anyone, including her siblings. She tends to give people nicknames, some sounding more like odd titles, depending on the person. She is not good with secrets, or being quiet, but is quite skilled with hand-to-hand combat. While she doesn't care about reputation or image, she cares all too much what people think of her, and one mean comment can haunt her for days. She is very persistant, and will try desperately to make people like her. 'History' WiP 'Character Relationships' The Winter Royals Snowangel is very close to her siblings. She enjoys joking around or annoying them, and often tries to play matchmaker. WIP King North Midwinter Snowangel is quite close to her father and enjoys talking or joking with him about anything. (More after the rp starts) Queen Sapphira Midwinter Snowangel loves her mother greatly and she is always looking for some hint that her feelings are returned, sometimes to the point of seeing signs that aren't there. She is desperate for any hint of affection from her, and often makes herself forget or justify whatever mean words or actions Sapphira throws at her. She often angers her mother due to her loud and carefree personality, and she sometimes uses this to her advantage, distracting her mother when one of her siblings have angered her. Birch Wood Snowangel has only just met Birch, though he was in disguise. She can't remember the fake name he gave her, preferring to call him Tomato-Boy for his bright blush. She finds him quite cute. [[Daisy|'Daisy']]' Longbow' Daisy and Snowangel became quick friends and Snowangel always enjoys her company. 'Trivia' * Snowangel is an awful singer but pretends not to know it * Snowangel likes to come up with ships and their names *Snowangel can't whisper to save her life *Snowangel is a terrible liar, and can't keep secrets *Snowangel can not handle the thought of her mother hurting her. So much so, she subconsciously edits her own memories to the point that she believes she gets injured because of her own clumsiness, and will argue against anyone who says otherwise *Snowangel has excellent penmanship 'Gallery' ' G6056.png|Drawn by Andalite G8036.png|Drawn by Andalite G8466.png|Drawn by Andalite Image3377.png|Drawn by Andalite Image3388.png|Drawn by Andalite Snowangel minus her feathers.png g4534.png|Traced by Andalite Screenshot_2019-05-15_at_7.42.48_AM.png|BirchAngel (by Glamour) imageSnowangel.png IMG_20190705_171323.jpg|(by Glamour) G4282.png|(Traced by Andalite) IMG_20190713_150233658.jpg|Older Snowangel (By Rune) IMG_20190713_171358493.jpg|Older Snowangel2 (By Rune) image18.png|Drawn by Andalite image29.png|Drawn by Andalite image51.png|Drawn by Andalite g1505.png|Colored Version (By Andalite) g2633.png|Drawn by Andalite Elven-Portrait-by-AzaleasDolls.jpg|Older Snowangel Sci-fi-Warrior-by-AzaleasDolls.jpg Magical-Elf-by-AzaleasDolls2 ' 'Quotes' "HEY! Maybe I can find you a girlfriend here!" "I...I need a crying buddy. You taken?" "Come on, this is nice! There are actual PEOPLE around here and you can, you know, SOCIALIZE." "oH MY GOSH THERE IS FOOD!" "Um, can I be spoken to so I can speak now?" "I'm sorry. I can do better!" Category:Female Category:Royals Category:Shapeshift Category:Winter